cawfandomcom-20200216-history
MCAWW main event results
MCAWW main event 1 theme song: none Shadow and Venom def Sonic and Spiderman Bart Simpson def The Blue One and The Green One in a trip to oblivion match to win the international championship Rocky Balboa def Ronaldinho to win the MCAWW championship MCAWW main event 2 theme song: Pushing Me Away by Linkin Park Tails def Shadow to become number 1 contender for the MCAWW championship The Mario Brothers def Bart Simpson and The Hulk to win the tag team championship Hitmontop def Scott Mcshannon to retain the MCAWW championship MCAWW main event 3 theme song: I Dare You by ShineDown Scott Mcshannon and 19 Shades had battled to a no contest because JSR and BDS (BlueDogSnake) interfeared Johnny Cage def Lui Kang Sagat def Reptile Scott Mcshannon and JSR def BDS and 19 Shades in a tag team hell in a cell match MCAWW main event 4 theme song: The Final Countdown by europe (It was the first ever MCAWW main event on SVR08) Beat the clock sprint special Altair def Tails (time to beat 08:37) Venom and Lui Kang ended up in a draw(time still to beat 08:37) Dark Sonic def Michael Myers (time to beat 06:43) Hulk def Ash (time to beat 05:00) Wario def Reptile (time to beat 03:09) 19 Shades def Waluigi (time to beat 02:07) Bart Simpson and Rocky Balboa ended up in a draw(time still to beat 02:07) Luigi and Jason Voorhees ended up in a draw 19 SHADES WINS THE BEAT THE CLOCK SPRINT MCAWW main event 5 theme song: shes a rebel by green day The Wario bros def Shadow in a two on one handicap match Knuckles def Michael Jackson to be the first man in the elimilation chamber for the random championship (the title will be named when the elimilation chamber match starts) Homer simpson def Bart Simpson in a last man standing match to be the second man in the elimilation chamber for the random championship Jason voorhees def The Hulk ina TLC match to be the third man in the elimilation chamber for the random championship Dark Sonic and Espion def Johnny Cage and Saget Mario def 19 Shades in a non title match MCAWW main event 6 theme song: Always by Saliva Eltarnaro def BDS Michael Jackson def Homer Simpson Mario And Link def Lui Kang and Reptile to retain the tag team championship deagon trusdale def michael heinman and k fed to win the international championship Luigi def JSR,Knuckles,Bart Simpson,Sonic and Shadow in a 6 man hell in a cell match to win the MCAWW championship MCAWW main event 7 theme song: Numb by Linkin Park Homer Simpson def Bart Simpson in a Extreme Rules match BDS and Wario def Mario and Link to win the tag team championship Eltarnaro def K Fed to retain the international championship Scott Mcshannon def Michael Heinman Ash and Link def the rupra bros (JSR And 19 Shades) Deagon trusdale def Michael "EMO" Jackson in a extreme rules match to win the MCAWW championship MCAWW main event 8 theme song: ??? Knuckles Def Mr.Mcmahon,Deagon Trusdale,Rocky Balboa,Bart Simpson and Venom To Be Man Number 6 In The Money In The Bank Ladder Match (After the match ellibod1 attacked mr.mcmahon and shane mcmahon) Shadow Def Eltarnaro To Win The International Championship In A Extreme Rules Match (After the match michael heinman beated the crap out of Scott Mcshannon) Karl Kennedy Def Michael Heinman In The Extreme Rules Match Silver Def 19 Shades In A Last Man Standing Match MCAWW main event 9 theme song: ??? Knuckles Def Deagon Trusdale In A Hardcore Match Sonic And Mario Def Wario And BDS (After the match deagon trusdale beated the crap out of scott mcshannon) 19 Shades And Silver Def JSR And Shadow Venom Def Scott Mcshannon To Win The European Championship In A Extreme Rules Match Reptile Def Ash In A First Blood Match Eltarnaro Def Michael Heinman In A Steel Cage Match Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page